The Huntress and the Dragon
by QueenFawkesT
Summary: FemHarry was born a half human and half monster. Forced to bring her monster half forward at young age, she soon finds herself among a new world impossibly connected to both sides of her parentage. Thrown away by her family, what is she to do when they force her to return to the Wizarding World after PJO's Titan's Curse? Wrong BWL, femslash, Rated M for Violence and maybe more
1. Challenge Requirements and Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or the Harry Potter series. They belong to Riordan and Rowling respectively.**

* * *

Whitetigerwolf's Monstrous Challenge

What if, instead of being the son of a god/goddess, Harry was the son of a monster?

Requirements:

\- Harry must be the son of a Greek Monster ( **Colchian dragon** )

\- The Monster must be intelligent, even if it doesn't seem intelligent to others (example: Cerberus is considered a beast simply because no one can understand it)

\- Harry must somehow end up in Camp Half-Blood or, if FemHarry, The Hunters of Artemis ( **Hunters** )

\- Harry must have some traits/abilities inherited from his parent ( **draconic traits and transform into a dragon** )

\- Harry must fight for Olympus, even if it means going against his parent

\- If any pairing is done, it must be a Camper, Huntress, Goddess, or Nymph, NO HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS ( **Huntress** )

\- Harry CANNOT be in a M/M pairing

Recommended:

\- Harry/Thalia

\- Harry/Athena

\- Harry/Artemis

\- Harry/Aphrodite

\- **FemHarry** ( **Harry/Zoë** )

\- Ritual used to make Lily pregnant called upon the monster instead of a god/goddess

\- Monster parent hiding harry with the Potters to protect it from "Hero's"

Recommended Parents:

\- Python

\- Medusa

\- Minotaur

\- Cerberus

\- Nemean Lion

\- Erymanthian Boar

\- Golden Hind

\- Cetus/Kraken

\- Kampe

* * *

 **Prologue**

Korinna Lila Potter was not having a good day. In fact, it was probably one of her worst days to date, a true feat coming from where she lives. Kora, as she preferred, hated living with her relatives, the Dursley's. Being only seven years old, she experienced more than most her age. Her relatives despised her for her heritage, her freakiness. She never understood why she was a freak, just that weird things happened to her that she couldn't explain.

Her family, whom she remembers clearly, abandoned her with these awful people. They had their better, younger, Savior son to dote upon. Her parents were both alive. The only one who died the night of Voldemort's attack was the babysitter. The parents were out in a meeting for the Order. When they came back, they found her brother Charlie wailing. On his cheek was a cut in the shape of a "V," and he was declared The-Boy-Who-Lived. Yet, no one saw Kori lying next to her brother's crib unconscious. No one would check on her until the next day when she was scolded for sleeping in her brother's room. It was later decided by her parents and Dumbledore that it would be best to send her to the Dursley's.

Her whale of an uncle charged into her room of the cupboard under the stairs. Immediately slapping her face so hard that she was thrown into the wall, he screamed that she was to blame for his lack of promotion and her cousin Dudley's poor grades. Seeing the rest of her aunt and cousin watch her from afar and do nothing caused shame and humiliation to boil in her. Suddenly, a dark expression took over Vernon's face, and he reached for his fallen niece. Fear formed in her stomach as he shoved her against the wall. He tore her clothing and took the last piece of childhood she had left. Innocence gone, something happened to Kora. No longer did she fear for her life. Rage poured from her in waves, and her face once terrified, hardened.

Her dark hair revealed curved horns and pointed ears. Scales now covered her neck, arms, legs, some parts of her face, and vulnerable parts of her body. Her nails and teeth sharpened to a deadly point. Her emerald eyes became slitted like her fathers. Scaled wings erupted from her back. Smoke slowly started to be emitted from her nostrils. Not noticing in time, Kora's sharp nails swiftly and deadly ended Vernon Dursley's life before he even could think about it with one quick swipe to the jugular. Behind her, her Aunt Petunia shrieked in horror. Rumbling in her chest as she recalls all the time her family stood by as she was punished for trivial and miniscule things that we never her fault, Kori advanced toward the remaining relatives. Her aunt was knocked back with one flap of her wings. One stab of her nails to Petunia's heart, and Kora saw the life leave her eyes. With just her nasty cousin left, she turned to Dudley, a bully from the beginning. Roaring, she threw a puff of fire from her mouth to scare the boy. Whimpering and peeing himself, Dudley ran to another point in the house. Feeling the beast in her become excited at the chance of the chase, she immediately attacked her moving prey at swiftness only seen in a blur. Yearning for the taste of fresh meat, Kora controlled the beast as she slowly came to realize what she'd done. Transforming further into the beast she came to be, she took flight at the sign of the sirens, leaving Britain on its own. The only thing remembered from that day by the mortals is screaming, huge flapping sounds, and a seemingly impossible shadow, but no sign of Korinna Potter. No, Korinna Potter was long gone by the time anyone of importance had arrived.


	2. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Kora changed, as she called it. Following her taking flight from Britain, she found herself in the woods in Northern Canada. Seeking out a cave, she stayed in those woods for a year, too scared to leave her only safe haven. No one bothered her due to its remote location and other animals genuinely feared her. However alone she was, she was able to survive in all three of her forms.

Her human form was awkward for her to walk in. She felt naked with it on for her new additions were not present. However, she learned to thrive on her own. With a crude bow and a set of arrows, she hunted for fun to pass her time. Becoming more proficient each time, Kora learned how to shoot arrows with extreme accuracy due to her draconic eyes allowing her to "zoom in." In her hybrid form, Kora was able to slash through nearly anything. Her sharp claws had yet to find something she could not effect. Lastly, in her whole dragon form, she was, well, a dragon.

In addition to her multiple forms, she also gained a few new abilities. She was constantly vigilant like something was about to come, had no real need to sleep more than a few hours a week, her requirement for food had lowered dramatically, and of course she could breathe fire. She became very possessive of things of hers, which were few to account like her weapons. Guarding her home with her life, she found herself mostly in her hybrid form unless necessary to change.

After three years of hiding away in her cave and forest, she emerged wearing animal pelts from her kills. Heading south, she searched for any signs of life to help her figure out what she should do. Passing through French Canada, she met a group of drakons. Although this group was hesitant to allow a true dragon descendent to join them. She was eventually welcomed into the circle. With knowledge from the elders, she learned that every seemingly fiction story was in fact nonfiction. Considering her still keeping her human features, the elder drakon told her that she was probably half mortal on her mother's side. Smelling her scent, there was a clear mix between monster and human. They believed that she came from the Colchian dragon. She was told that this dragon kept the Golden Fleece safe until he had fallen at the hero Jason's sword. However, unlike the myths, she was not simply a giant serpent. She was a dragon, or drakon as some referred to her father. As a dragon, she clearly had wings and breathed fire in addition to her stereotypical characteristics like scales and slit-eyes. She also found that she could talk to any reptile through hissing, an ability hailing from her reptilian father. Kora only spent a mere year with her Canadian relatives before she continued her journey south. Before she left, she was warned to stay away from any demigods because they would attempt to kill her, and the same went for the famous Hunt lead by the goddess Artemis.

She didn't know what she was looking for as she crossed the border into Maine. She just knew that her heart and head drew her further and further into the Greek Gods domain. Nervously, she roamed all over Maine for the remaining year. Being mindful of the nymphs living in the area, Kora courteously asked if she could stay for a little while. A bit shocked, the elder nymph Bala smiled softly and nodded in agreement. The wise nymph could sense something amiss in this half-blood monster. Promising to guard her woods with her life in thanks for her stay, Kora kept out any lumberjacks, poachers, and hunters for the year she lived. The only animals she fed from were the ones terminally ill or the people attempting to hurt her new home. Bala and the other nymphs were amazed at how Kora kept her word and gave her company. Although they did not speak much, there was a general understanding that everyone respected and protected one another. In addition, the elder nymph noticed some strange things about her new protector of the forest. Something she stowed away for later use.

One day while Kora was protecting her forest, she found herself near a school. Tilting her head, she didn't remember ever coming across a school in her walks. Sniffing the air, her eyes widened as she smelt not one but five distinct demigods. Knowing the danger, she creeped forward as she heard a clashing sound. Hiding in the foliage, she saw a young boy around her age with black hair, tanned skin, and deep sea green eyes. Wearing a hideously bright orange shirt, she couldn't make out the words because he was moving so fast, attacking a lion-scorpion-bat hybrid. However, before the black-haired boy could attack again, the monster grabbed a girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes wearing the same shirt as the young boy. To the side, she saw a satyr, two girls, and another boy. All these seemingly normal people reeked of godly descent. One girl with long dark brown hair and black eyes seemed to be siblings with the male, who had the same hair and eye color. The remaining girl had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Satisfied in her curiosity, Kora stepped back, but she soon heard an arrow shoot through the air. Softly whimpering, she crouched down further to the ground. Recognizing the silver arrow and the scent of a goddess, she realized her mistake in staying by this school.

As a helicopter flew overhead, she covered her fragile ears at the loud thumping of the blades. With a wave of her hand, the goddess made the helicopter disappear claiming that no mortals may witness the Hunt. _The Hunt!_ Kora despaired. This was truly her last moments. There was no way she could escape her fate now. Peeking again through the brush, she saw the monster with the blonde girl escape as they fall over the cliff. The black-haired boy screamed "Annabeth!" as she fell.

Calming down, she saw the goddess approach the remaining children and satyr. Seeing this as a way out, she slowly edged backwards. However, her luck seemed to run out as the satyr stiffened as he scented her monstrous scent. _This is the end,_ Kora accepted.


	3. Chapter 2

With her eyes shut tight, Kora tried to make herself small as she felt a presence before her. _Don't look. Don't look. Just let it pass quickly._ However, minutes seemed to pass by and still she was alive. Giving into her nature, she peeked one eye open. Seeing a girl around fifteen years old with red hair and silver eyes, she grew confused until she saw the bow she held and the quiver of arrows on her back. Whimpering, she closed her eyes again and covered her ears with her hands. In her hybrid form, she wrapped her wings around her in her last moments of peace.

"Girl," the voice commanded softly. Flinching, she looked up again to find no weapons just a hand reaching out. "What is your name?"

"Ko-Korinna Li-la P-Pot-Potter, g-god-dess," she stuttered out. Glancing at the hand in fear, she recalled all the times her uncle hit her. She had gone five years without physical contact. All she knew was pain when she thought of being touched.

"Korinna, that's a beautiful name. There is no need to be afraid," the goddess replied. "I will not harm you, young one."

"Pl-please. Ju-just do it. I won't- I won't make a sound. I promise," Kora cried.

Reaching out to touch the young monster, the goddess placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Flinching violently and stifling a scream, the goddess quickly removed her touch from the girl. "Hush, Korinna," she cooed. "It is well. I will not touch you unless you say it is alright." Sensing her huntresses, she motioned for them all to make camp. Only one remained, her loyal lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. "Korinna," she tried again. "Do you know who I am?"

"Lady Artemis!" Kora uttered as tears ran down her face.

"That is correct, young one. I am the Goddess of the Wilderness among other things. You, my young Korinna, are a wild creature, are you not?"

"Yessss, lady."

"Then, I am to protect you as well. Do you understand?" Artemis asked.

"Wh-why?"

"You are a child. You are not responsible for your parents. You shall not suffer for what they have done. However, it is my understanding, that you parent protected what is important to him. Is it not?"

"Yesss, my lady."

Attempting to offer her hand again, Artemis reached out to Korinna, giving her enough space to decide whether she would take the contact. "Come join me in my tent, and we shall talk. Just talk, young one." Nervously and hesitantly grabbing the goddess's hand, Kora was led out of her bush. Looking around, she only saw one other girl. A young girl with long braided dark brown hair, a white parka similar to the goddess's, and a circlet on her head to indicate importance stood a bit away from Artemis. "Korinna, this is my lieutenant Zoe Nightshade."

"H-hel-lo," Kora breathed out eyes wide. She's beautiful.

Smiling gently at the young monster, Zoe returned the greeting. "Milady, shall we give Korinna some warmer clothes? She must be frigid."

"A wonderful idea, Zoe. Korinna, would you like some heavier clothing?"

"No, milady, I can keep myself warm. You do not need to waste any clothing on me," she finally answered without stuttering.

"Very well, let us go to the tent now."

Walking into a seemingly normal tent, Kora was amazed to find the tent was much more spacious inside. A small fire pit was in the center. Eager to show off to the goddess, she asked if she could light the fire. With a motion from Artemis to go ahead, she blew a small puff of fire at the pit and immediately the room lightened and warmed up.

"A useful skill thy has," Zoe commented lightly. Blushing brightly, Kora nodded.

Artemis and her lieutenant sat down on one side of the pit. Kora stayed standing not knowing if she could to sit. "Come young one, sit by me," Artemis urged. Moving to sit next to the goddess, she slowly lowered her body to the ground. "Why don't you tell me about your life, Korinna?"

Not one to disobey, Kora told the goddess and her huntress of her life while staring intently into the fire. She told them of her abandonment, her treatment by the Durley's, her transformation and life following, but she kept the reason for her transformation to herself. When she finished the story and looked up, the two listeners had faces of anger and hatred. Fearing the worst but unable to move, Kora whined softly to alert them of her uneasiness.

"Child, you have had a much harder life than necessary. You are a survivor. You are so strong, young Korinna," Artemis quietly declared, not wanting to disturb the peaceful feeling in the room despite what she was just told. "I am going to offer you to join the Hunt, dear one. Would you pledge your oath to me?"

Gaping slightly at the offer, Kora replied, "I cannot, my lady. I'm sorry."

Confused, she asked, "Why ever not?"

Not wanting to reveal her past, she a bit too urgently gave the excuse, "Bala will need me to protect her forest. She needs me to stay here."

Artemis's face hardened at the lie, "Korinna, I do not like when people lie to me. My brother is the God of Truth. I know how to spot a lie. Tell me the real reason you do not want to join me."

Tears welled up in her eyes, Kora replied, "You are the goddess of maidens and chastity, right?"

"Yes."

"Milady, I am not a virgin!" she admitted. "I cannot join."

* * *

AN: Kora is a victim of years of abuse. She would have a negative reaction to touch when all she would receive were beatings from the Dursley's.


	4. Chapter 3

Kora found silence followed her declaration. Staring down at the lands in her lap, she waited for her words to process. _Surely, the goddess of chastity and maidenhood would not allow me in the Hunt. I don't meet her standards. She offers me family, but I cannot accept it because I was too weak._ Thoughts of self-pity ran through her head as she awaited the response.

"My domain may be chastity and eternal maidenhood, but that does not mean you are automatically excluded from entering my Hunt," Artemis slowly explained. "Being a virgin can be the same as not being a virgin when one acts promiscuous. It is the intent behind the actions, young Kora. My offer still stands."  
"Milady," the young dragon hybrid started, not fully understanding the goddess, "I promise I didn't want it! I'll prove to you that I am worthy. I do want to join you still. I promise I tried to stop it. I tried, I tried, I tried. But, he wouldn't. He wouldn't-"

Feeling a hand on her arm, Kora flinched and looked up. Meeting the eyes of Zoe, she realized that there was no malice, no hatred, in them for what she hadn't done. Sad dark brown eyes met panicked emerald eyes. Slowly pulling the young girl onto her lap, Zoe comforted the girl, who seemed to be lost in herself. Whispering over and over her apologies that were unnecessary, she couldn't think of anything but what Vernon had done to her. Remembering her relatives as she looked on, she began to hyperventilate, never having to confront what happened to her until now.

Forgoing her promise to wait until Korrina said she could touch her, Artemis softly place her hand on her cheek to get her attention. Coaching the young girl through the breathing, the goddess internally swore that whoever caused this girl to suffer was more of a monster than this sweet child. After a good ten minutes, the dragon was calm enough to continue the conversation. Realizing what had happened and that she was in the lap of Zoe, she flushed a bright red and stuttered out an apology.

"Thee do not need to apologize. Tis not thine fault. Thee are welcome to come see thy whenever feeling unsafe. Thy will keep thee safe," Zoe vowed to the young, troubled hybrid.

"Little Korinna," Artemis began, "You are safe here. I never thought it was your fault. You are not at fault in any way. No one would dare harm you in any way like those who have wronged you before. Please, young one, I urge you to take the oath. I would love to have you with me on the Hunt."

Eyes wide and red from the rollercoaster of emotions she had been on, Kora realized that the goddess was offering not only protection but family. No longer blinded by her past, she accepted, "Lady Artemis, I will take up your oath." Nodding, Artemis motioned to Zoe.

"Repeat after me, Korinna. _I, your name, pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis_ ," Zoe began.

"I, Korinna Lila Potter, pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis," Kora recited.

" _I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt_."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

"I accept your pledge, Korinna Lila Potter," Artemis replied with an air of authority. Korinna became shrouded in a silver light. When the light dimmed, she was clothed in a light silver jacket, dark leggings, and combat boots. Her pitch-lack hair was braided back fully revealing her small horns and pointed ears. Her crude bow and arrows were replaced with a silver set of bow and arrows. "Korinna, I apologize for touching you without asking you earlier." Artemis's eyes were solemn as she admitted to breaking her promise.

Kora looked at her lady and realized how sad she was. Wanting to rectify problem, she remembered how the younger children in her class when she attended school would cuddle up to their family members when they seemed sad. She moved to sit in Artemis's lap shocking the goddess as she voluntarily sought out physical and emotional contact for the first time in her life. Kora snuggled into Artemis's neck as she replied, "Milady, it is alright. I was panicking. You did what was best. Thank you. Mmm. You are pretty, and you smell like the woods. So nice…" Drifting off to sleep, she murmured, "No more Korinna. Call me Kora, please. Kora good. Korinna bad."

"Kora it is," Artemis quietly agreed as she pet her new charge's hair. Turning to her lieutenant, the goddess of the hunt spoke, "Zoe, we must approach this topic lightly. Poor Kora is much worse than I had originally realized."

"Thy agree completely, milady. Kora is young but hurt. She does not realize how the family of hers affected her. She must heal from the wounds those monsters caused."

"Zoe, there is another girl still, is there not? Bianca di Angelo must also be offered the oath."

"Yes, mistress. Shall I gather her now? Young Kora is still sleeping in your lap."

"No, the oath may wait another night. Let us rest here. You may go inform your fellow sisters of their new member and her delicate situation.

* * *

Zoe, the lieutenant of the Hunt, walked into the camp where her sisters set up and sat around the fire talking quietly. Glancing around, she saw the two boys, two girls, and satyr watching her movements. Motioning for her hunters to follow her further away from the other group.

"Sisters, we have new hunter. Her name is Korinna Potter, but she prefers Kora. Kora has had a hard life so far. She is very skittish and terrified of physical contact. Our Lady and I believe young Kora has been abused and sexually assaulted by her family," Zoe quietly declared as to not draw attention to her group. At this statement, her sisters began talking amongst each other about Kora and their disgust towards men. Having enough of the small chatter, the lieutenant spoke, "Quiet. We must be mindful of Kora. Not only has she been hurt, but as most of you have seen, she is the daughter of a dragon. Her father is not known to thybut Lady Artemis knows who. However, this makes no difference for we are all Hunters of Artemis and may come from fathers with questionable backgrounds. Do not forget that my father is Atlas, just as some of yours are gods. Kora is fiercely protective of those she treasures. Kora will protect us. Tomorrow, we will welcome her into our family. Perhaps, we may even welcome the di Angelo girl as well."


	5. Chapter 4

Slowly opening her eyes, Kora found herself laying by the smoldering fire pit. A blanket was laid over her and a pillow put where her head was. Groaning softly, she sat up and looked around the tent. She saw her lady gone, but the lieutenant, Zoe, was sitting across her reading some odd language she had never seen before. However, after looking closely at the letter, the words slowly came to her. Although she could not read well due to her leaving school at seven years old, Kora still tried to read from afar.

Feeling eyes on her, or rather her book, Zoe looked up to find emerald green orbs staring persistently toward her. Seeing her brow furrow trying to read the cover of her book, the lieutenant chuckled. "Tis Ancient Greek, young one," she informed.

"I never really learned to read," Kora whispered quietly as she flushed. "I'm not very good at English either. I, um, left school at seven as you know."

Moving to sit next to the new huntress, Zoe offered, "I can teach thee, if thee would like?"

"Really?" Green eyes beseeched her. "I barely learned my alphabet, and even then, the letters seemed to bounce all over the page."

"That's completely normal with half-bloods, Kora. Thy brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek, not these modern languages."

"Wow, I think I might take you up on that offer. Thank you, Zoe!"

"It's no problem. Would you like to come meet the other huntresses?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Where is Lady Artemis?"

"She went out hunting for dinner. Come, let us go out."

* * *

Kora was overwhelmed with all the girls greeting her. She had never felt so welcomed. All the girls were so kind to her. There were also so many names to remember. Phoebe, Kallisto, Naomi, Marie, Celyn. So many names. All of them wore the same parkas as Zoe and had silver quivers and bows to match. There was one girl in the back though. She looked like the girl demigoddess from before the Hunters came. However, she was not wearing anything to indicate she was a huntress as well. Walking over to her, she sat down next to the shy girl, "I'm Kora."

"Bianca."

"What do you think of them?" Indicating to the huntresses chatting amongst themselves.

"They seem very nice, welcoming. Not so much towards men. However, they seem like a family."

"They do, don't they. That's why I joined. I want a family. I hope the Hunt can offer one."

* * *

Artemis returned to the camp with two deer dragged behind her. After quickly skinning her kills, she left them with her huntresses to cook and serve. Hunting helped her clear her head. Something she definitely needed after hearing Korinna talk about her family. No matter how many millennia would go by, hearing how awful some people were can be just too disturbing. She could not imagine what life was like to have to go through all that and still live. Plus, people survive those horrible things, which is even greater. At times like these, she was glad to not be a mortal.

As she thought about Korinna, Artemis could not put aside certain feelings. She had not felt such feelings towards any young huntress. Yes, she wanted to protect all the girls, but with Kora it was different. This young one seemed so lost in the world. She only knew pain and anger. She never had felt comfort. Most huntresses in the Hunt at least have some loving family members. Kora's own kin threw her away for her twin brother. Artemis honestly just wanted to hold the young huntress away from any more bad things in her life. Her innocence may be gone, but she was still so naïve to the world.

Shifting her thoughts to the di Angelo girl, Artemis saw great potential in the demigoddess. She was clearly from a powerful deity to have such a strong scent. However, this also meant the girl was extremely vulnerable to any monsters while she was unarmed and untrained. Looking for her lieutenant, she saw the seasoned huntress introducing the newest huntress to the other girls. Calling over Zoe, the moon goddess told Artemis to have her bring the di Angelo girl to the tent.

* * *

After Bianco went with Zoe, Kora looked around the camp. Seeing a fair amount of tents surround the large campfire in the middle, where the deer was currently being cooked, she saw many of her fellow huntresses sitting around campfire calmly talking while others were sharpening their weapons. Quietly making her way over to the girls talking, she sat down on the ground just listening to the girls banter and taking in the heat.

"Hey, Kora," one girl, Phoebe, started, "what do you like to do for fun?"

Confused, she tilted her head. Fun? she thought. "Like when you are doing work. You know, in your free time," another girl Celyn filled in.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. Before I came to America, I mostly did chores all day. But I saw some children go to the playground while I worked. That seemed like fun?" Kora paused. "Also, I used to hunt bad people before I joined. That's actually what I was doing when you guys, um, caught me. I was hunting a poacher that lived around the school. Poachers bad for the forest."

Silence followed. This girl never knew fun? many girls thought. Clearing her throat, Phoebe spoke, "So you like playgrounds and hunting?"

"Yes," Kora replied quietly.

She grinned, "I think we'll get along quite well!"

"Really," the young dragon said with eyes wide. "You want to be my friend?"

"No, Kora." The young huntress drooped. "I want to be your sister. You're a part of the Hunt now. We are family."

"I would like that," she sniffled. Not knowing what to do, Kora just sat there as conversation continued to flow seamlessly from the very emotional moment back to easy conversation. However, all the huntresses there equally vowed to protect the young girl and take her to a playground one day.

After a while of just enjoying and listening to the conversation, Bianco came out of Artemis's tent donning the Hunt's parka. Zoe came out behind the two and immediately made her way over to Kora, checking to see how she was. After looking over the girl and nodding to herself that all was well, Zoe announced, "Sisters, we have a new Huntress joining us today. Bianca di Angelo, daughter of an unknown god, will be joining the Hunt. Please welcome her as we have done with all the others who have joined before."

* * *

After a long meal of well cooked meat, Kora made her way back to the tent where all the other Huntresses slept. Knowing she would not sleep tonight, due to her impromptu nap from before, she looked around to see no others guarding the surround tents rather working on the other side. Quietly deciding to guard this area, she veered off the path towards the tents and started to patrol as she did in the forest for Bala. Shifting into her more dragon form, but not fully transforming, Kora elongated her claws and spread her wings. Unseen to others was the sharpening of her senses to detect any unknown presence.

After patrolling the area for about two hours, she came across a scent that she had thought was fleeing. Instead, the scent grew stronger after a few passes around the camp. The scent was that of a demigod. He smelt familiar. As the beast within her recognized the need for a hunt, she fully transformed into her dragon form. Silently moving towards the scent, she also heard footfalls heavily making their way now toward rather than away from her. Moving behind a large rock, Kora peeked over to see a sword being unsheathed. Moving quickly, she attacked from behind and easily took the boy hold the sword down with just a couple swipes at him. Pinning him with her claws, she studied the boy. He had jet-black hair and sea green eyes. He looked so familiar as she continued to stare at him. But where does she know him from? Suddenly, the boy began screaming for help. He screamed so loud that Kora's ears began to ring.

An arrow hit her scales and harmlessly fell to the ground. Turning her head, she saw a satyr holding the bow. Angry that she was being distracted from her catch, she puffed at a small fire to warn the goat-man away. Most goats were skittish anyways, but this one would not leave. He just kept shooting arrows at her, not realizing that there was no damage done. Then a sword attempted to slice through her. However, after a few failed tries, the sword then stabbed her instead. As it hit in between her scales, she roared out in pain. Birds flew away and animals fled. Again, she was stabbed as the person holding the sword realized her weakness. Releasing the young male from her claws, she swiped at the girl that was attacking her. This girl also had black hair but her eyes were electric blue. Kora's beast was also familiar with the girl but could not recognize her. All her beast could think was that the threat had to be eliminated. Building fire in her stomach, Kora aimed at the young boy and girl as they foolishly grouped together.

Immediately, the Hunt appeared just as Kora was about to fire at them. The girls recognized that the dragon was considerably smaller than any other they have encountered. Secondly, they realized that the dragon being attacked was Kora.


	6. Chapter 5

Zoe awoke to the sound of someone screaming for help. It was past midnight. _Who could be out at this hour?_ she thought. _All the girls know how to patrol, and if they needed help, they would not do something inane as start screaming._ As the daughter of Atlas rose from her comfortable sleep, she quickly donned her lieutenant clothing, gear, and weapons. As a lieutenant, she wore similar clothing to her fellow huntresses but also had a circlet on her head to indicate her importance. She always kept nectar, ambrosia, and healing supplies with her in a small bag in case anyone would get hurt. For her weapons, Zoe had the same bows and arrows the others had, and she also kept a couple of daggers hidden on her person. Fully equipped, Zoe headed for the camp. Stepping outside, she shivered as she felt the cold air fall over her like a blanket. Looking around, she saw other girls stepping out of their respective tents. All of them were bleary-eyed like her. Scanning the area for a potential threat, she saw nothing in the immediate view.

Suddenly, the camp heard a roar of pain. _A monster!_ Zoe realized. Nodding silently to her fellow huntresses, she began to make her way toward the sound. Artemis was also following behind the girls in case of any other potential threats while they were distracted by the sound. The moon goddess was scanning the area to see if there were any other monsters besides the one attacking, or being attacked.

Running further into the woods, Zoe and the others found Thalia, Percy, and Grover attacking a dragon. As the huntresses paused and looked at the scene before them, they saw an emerald green-eyed dragon with scales of obsidian slowly building fire. The dragon was considerably smaller than most dragons they had fought before. In fact, this dragon seemed to be a juvenile, even though many would think the creature was massive. It was only after realizing that this dragon was but a child, did Zoe and her fellow hunters realize that the dragon about to attack the campers with flames was Kora. Lastly, they saw the crimson blood running down the monster.

It was only then did the huntresses see red for their fellow sister was hurt. Artemis, who came to the scene later due to making sure the girls were safe, was not just seeing red but acting on her anger. The leader of the Hunt charged towards the foolish campers that attacked her poor Korinna. They would pay for harming the child, but first, she would have to save their idiotic selves. The goddess's silver eyes shone brightly in the sky as she focused in on her targets. Grabbing the two demigods and barking at the satyr to follow, she barely saved the three from becoming torched.

Zoe and the others slowly approached Kora as the dragon realized her targets were gone from their original spots. She was too focused on making sure her fire would not be weak. Although her flame was impressive for her size, she did not hit the three enemies she saw. Instead, in the corner of her eye, she saw Zoe and her fellow huntresses walking cautiously towards her. When she realized her family was here, Kora calmed down significantly. Zoe quickly made her way over to the dragon as Kora acknowledged the huntresses being present.

Kora quickly shifted back to her hybrid form. Everyone was intrigued as they all, for the first time, saw her transform. She slowly shrank in size, her scales receding beneath her skin, her snout shortening, and her ears changing. As soon as she finished her shift, Kora collapsed, just as Zoe caught the dragon in time. Kora had blood on her arms and legs from where she was stabbed beneath her scales. Weak after the adrenaline fading from her veins, Kora could not stay standing any longer due to the blood loss.

Artemis rushed over to her second newest charge as she saw the young monster fall. The three campers wisely stayed put, already on the receiving end of many glares from the other huntresses. Taking the young girl from her lieutenant gently, she held the Kora tight to her chest.

"Kora," Artemis said softly. "You are going to be fine. Just do not sleep yet."

"Mi-milady, I…I was ju-jussst…pro-protect…bad from Hunt," Kora slurred.

"Yes, young one. You did protect us," she reassured.

"Kora do good?"

"Yes, Kora did very well." Moving her attention to the Hunt, she commanded, "Huntresses, return to camp and take those three. I will return with Kora shortly. Find out what happened from the campers. Zoe, with me."

Dispersing, the others left with the three campers in tow. Zoe took out the healing salve, ambrosia, and nectar from her pack and began handing Artemis the items. Starting with the nectar, the moon goddess slowly gave the wounded huntresses in drink, careful not to overdo the dosing. Slowly, the wounds began to close. Ignoring the ambrosia all together, she began to put the healing salve on the gashes. Fully satisfied, Artemis watched the wounds heal at a much faster rate than normal. However, her young charge had passed out after the nectar.

"Zoe, let's return to camp now. I'll carry Korinna, watch the surroundings," Artemis quietly commanded. Carefully, lifting the unconscious girl, she and her lieutenant slowly trekked back to camp. Pushing past all the foliage, the three emerged from the woods to the clearing where the camp was.

* * *

The campers, satyrs, and huntresses were all waiting around the fire silently. As they hear the entrance of the three that stayed behind for healing, they all stand. However, Artemis pays no mind to the eyes besides a slight nod as she continues straight toward her tent. Zoe stays behind.

"Sisters, Kora will be alright. Nectar and healing salve healed her wounds," she softly declared. Eyes turning hard as she turned to the campers. "However, she did faint from her injuries. Boy, tell us what occurred to cause thee to attack young Kora?"


	7. Chapter 6

Clearing his throat nervously, Percy spoke up. "I, um, I was in the woods. I couldn't sleep. Annabeth is out there, and all we are doing is sitting here by the fire! I was mad, so I went out. I stayed near the camp, I swear. I'm not that stupid-"

"That is yet to be determined…" Phoebe muttered.

Awkwardly laughing, he continued, "Yeah, anyways, I was walking around the forest when I heard a noise. I could hear footsteps walking toward me. They were quiet, a little hard to hear from the wind and the trees and the birds. I just kept walking though. Then, I heard the footsteps growing louder. I guessed that something was following me. I pulled out Riptide. Suddenly, this huge black dragon approaching me-"

"Boy, it was not large at all," another hunter, Marie, pointed out. "Kora's size fits her age, that of a child. You have not seen large dragons then."

"Look, I get it. I messed up," Percy stated frustrated. "Just let me finish. The dragon started approaching me. Those green eyes were staring into me. It was like it wanted to eat me. Before I was about to attack, that beast-"

"Boy, watch your words!" someone shouted at him.

"Sorry, the dragon held me down. The claws were covering my neck and pinned my body down. Before I could do anything, that dragon was so fast. So I did the only thing I could do before the, um, dragon ate me, I screamed for help. Thalia and Grover came quickly. Thalia drew her sword and hit the dragon's scales but it did nothing. Grover kept trying to shoot it with the arrows, but again, nothing hurt the dragon. After a few failed tries, Thalia stabbed at the dragon between the scales. That worked. I was let go, then you guys, um girls, found me," he finished lamely.

Phoebe steps up, "Boy, tell me that this is what you are saying. You foolishly wandered off into the unprotected woods, found yourself followed by Kora, and attacked Kora without thinking about one of the newest huntresses that joined just hours ago?"

"Yes," he meekly said.

"And you not only attacked Kora but injured the young one enough to cause her to fall unconscious from blood loss?"

"Yes."

"And you roped your fellow camper and guardian satyr into this mess?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything good you can say of this situation because it appears that you have messed up in major proportions?"

"No," Percy drooped.

"Leave us, boy. We will call you when Lady Artemis returns from the tent," Phoebe ordered.

Oddly enough, Zoe stayed silent throughout the whole explanation and questioning. She couldn't think of anything but Kora's unconscious body, but she knew she had to stay behind to hear what the son of Poseidon had to say about the situation. Yet, she was unsurprisingly angry at the situation of the boy's idiocy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Artemis laid the young dragon on her bed in the tent only reserved for the goddess. Sitting beside the young one, the moon goddess stroked the jet-black hair as she watched the gashes heal themselves far faster than any demigod. It was clear that her monstrous bloodline was at work. After about half an hour, Zoe strode in to explain Percy's side of the story. Those seemingly unheard of motherly instincts Artemis held were resurfaced after hearing about the boy's stupidity. Not only did she want to turn the boy into a jackal, but she also wanted to maim him for hurting Kora. Kora. The girl who has known nothing but pain is once again suffering for her family. It seemed as though the young one has an uncanny bit of unluckiness. First her parents, then her uncle, and now this. Will the poor girl ever get a break?

After another two hours of waiting, vigilant for the slightest of movements, Kora groaned, stretched, and opened her eyes all at once. Artemis, still beside the bed stroking her hair fondly, paused. Zoe, also watching, jumped up to grab some more ambrosia and nectar for the injured girl.

"Young one, how are you feeling," Artemis kindly asked.

"Like I've been hit by a bus. What happened? The last thing I remember is a black-haired boy going to get the sword. Then…" Kora nervously recalled.

"Then what, little Kora?" the moon goddesses guided.

"Then, my beast took over. She wanted to protect me and the Hunt. Me and her, we are separate. She keeps me safe when I am alone and scared. She helps me survive." Artemis gave an understanding look, while Zoe just looked confused. Two separate beings inside one body?

"Does your beast have the same name as you? Or is she called by another name?" asked Artemis.

"She likes to be called Amyntah."

"Defender. A fitting name," Zoe commented.

Blushing Kora said, "Amyntah knows that the Hunt is family. She will never harm you. When she saw you, she gave me a little more control back. Not enough to have my memories, but enough to recognize you came for me. You came for me."

"Of course we did. And to respond to the earlier question, that boy is Percy. He was foolishly wandering around before he caught him. He then called two others to come save him. Nothing seemed to work until he got you in between the scales. You are nearly done healing."

Pulling Kora into her side, Artemis protectively cuddled the young monster. "Can I get you anything else, young one? Some water? Some more medicine? Some food?"

"Ju-just some water, please. I'm not hungry yet."

Zoe returned with a glass of water. "Do thee wish to sleep? Tis been a long night, a long, hard night."

Kora looked between the two strong women. Wanting to sleep for a little longer, but also not wanting to, she shook her head. "I'm good for now, I think."

"Is thee sure? Thee seems quite tired."

"Do-don't want to-to be alone to-night. Be with you and Lady Artemis."

Hugging the girl tighter to her, Artemis cooed, "Oh young one, you can stay here tonight, and we will stay with you. Won't we, Zoe?"

"Of course, Kora," the lieutenant smiled.

Humming in appreciation, the dragon snuggled beneath the covers as Artemis waved her hand to expand the bed to fit all three. With Artemis and Zoe on either side of her, she felt safer than she had ever felt in years. Falling asleep to the light strokes of her hair and soft whispers above her was a breeze.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, Kora woke up to find Artemis to having left sometime during her sleep. Zoe, however, stayed like last time. Turning to face the lieutenant, the young dragon saw that unlike last time Zoe was peacefully sleeping next to Kora. Look through a small hole in the tent's entryway, she, Kora, realized it was probably still early morning. The night was primarily dark with hints of light peaking through some of the trees. Of course, this seems insane for Kora to see this all from her bed, but her monstrous blood aided in her senses being heightened especially when protecting. Looking around, the dragon saw the fire smoldering out, and, just like before, she blew a small flame to reignite the heat and light in the tent.

Just then, she heard soft footfalls heading towards the tent she was in. The tent Zoe was in. The tent Zoe was _sleeping_ in. Then, Amyntah took over when realizing the potential danger of the lieutenant, of her friend. Amyntah slightly shifted her body to cover some of Zoe's in means to guard. Gently opening up her wings, she shielded the slumbering lieutenant's body as she grew even more attentive. Heat gathering in her stomach, ready to exhume at any moment, the tent flap was pulled back to reveal a woman with red hair and silver eyes. This woman also held a bow, and she seemed eerily familiar. Still, Amyntah rumbled deep in her throat.

"Kora, it is alright. You are safe. Zoe is safe. It is just me. Artemis," the woman softly spoke not wanting to excite the young beast that was not fully in control of her human self. Seeing no change or recognition, she realized who was in charge. "Amyntah. It is your lady. The sleeping one is not in danger and neither is Kora. Let Kora have some control now. That boy is not here. No one is going to get hurt."

"Hunt. Safe," Amyntah grunted out. "Artemis. Protect."

"Yes, little defender. Now there is no need to protect any longer. Everyone is safe," Artemis reiterated.

Just then, a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. Amyntah looked at its owner to find Zoe no longer sleeping. Brown eyes met emerald ones. "Good morn. Fear not, Amyntah. Thy is unharmed. Let milady come into her tent. She means nothing but kindness."

Slowly, Amyntah shifted half of her control over to Kora, still not trusting the situation. However, once Kora took control, she pushed her monstrous self to the back of her mind. The young dragon retracted her wings and breathed deeply to slowly and safely let out her almost fire in steam coming from her nostrils. Realizing her position over Zoe, Kora blushed profusely as she moved off the bed to the ground away from a seemingly awkward situation.

Chuckling softly, Zoe pulled the young one back onto the bed with a pat on her shoulder to indicate all was well. Artemis finally made her way over after Kora returned. In her hand was a small silver circle with a moon, a bow, and dragon on it. Entranced by the shining metal, she missed all the words spoken between the goddess and the lieutenant. Unsurprisingly, the conversation revolved around Amyntah, Kora, and Zoe. Artemis suspected something greater at work than a simple protection for a person Kora knew only briefly; however, she decided she would keep this theory to herself.

"Milady?" pulled the moon goddess out of her thoughts. Following the hybrid's stare, she saw that the young monster was staring at the contents in her hand.

"Kora, in order for you to not be misunderstood as an enemy when in full dragon form, I think it would be best for you to wear something to signify your connection to me and the Hunt," Artemis started. Reaching out to Kora, she handed over the chain. "This jewelry is enchanted. It will transform with you rather than disappear like your clothes when you shift forms."

Eyes wide, the dragon accepted the jewelry. "How do I wear it? I've never had anything like this before. It's so pretty, and shiny."

"It is a necklace. When you transform, the necklace will become more of a band where your neck is the widest, where your neck meets your torso. The charms on the necklace will become etched into the necklace, thus no one can think you are the enemy. Are you happy with this? Or would you like an earring or cuff instead?"

"This is great, milady! I am very happy with this," Kora replied excited. Turning to the lieutenant, who stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, the dragon asked her, "Zoe? Can you put it on me?"

"Of course, Kora. Tis thy pleasure," Zoe slightly blushed. Reaching for the necklace, she clasped the jewelry around the dragon's neck to hang loose enough to hang but tight enough to keep on during action. "Perfect. Thee look beautiful with that necklace on." Kora smiled brightly back.

"Thank you, milady and Zoe!"

"You're welcome, Kora/young one," they responded.

"Milady, I think I will go outside now. I am going to just go for a walk if that is alright," the dragon proposed.

"As you wish. Just be safe, little one. Zoe and I will be here going over plans for the Hunt."

Walking outside the camp, Kora placed the necklace beneath her windbreaker to make sure it does not fly around while she moves. Realizing it was still early morning, she walked around again, this time hoping not to be attack. Although she was fully healed, she did not want to repeat another one of those for a while. As she walked around, she thought about how fast everything was happening. Just the other day, she was keeping her forest safe, talking with Bala, living the simple life. Now she was a huntress and, more importantly, she had a family. She found people who accepted her as both a human and a monster. She was being kept safe rather than having to do the saving.

Coming upon a clearing with a frozen river running through it, Kora shifted into her full dragon form. Looking at her reflection in the ice, she saw that she did in fact have an engraved band around her neck. The silver band shone brightly on her obsidian scales. There was no way anyone could miss it. Humming appreciatively, the dragon lay in the snow and relaxed as she watched the sunrise through the trees while keeping an eye out for any incoming huntresses or enemies.


	9. Chapter 8

After a relaxing time in the field, Kora made her way back towards the camp. The huntresses were milling around the campsite. The campers were seemingly sitting by the campfire talking quietly amongst themselves. Things had been tense since they attacked Kora, by accident. The campers stared at her as she walked through the camp; the huntresses slowly moved closer to her. Artemis and Zoe exited from the tent. Without a doubt, there was still tension in the air.

"Huntresses… and campers, I am going to hunt the monster that the manticore mentioned. I am going after it alone. The monster is too dangerous for you. I am not taking the risk. Tonight, I will have Apollo bring all of you to Camp Half-Blood. In fact, said brother should be here right now," Artemis declared.

A bright light flashed, and everyone, except Artemis, covered their eyes. "Little Sis, it's nice to hear from you too!" a man joked. The man was extremely muscular and had light blond hair. It was like the sun's rays emitted form him and his body. Furthermore, his eyes were that of a bright cobalt blue. There was some electric aura from his eyes just like his father. His car appeared right next to him. It was a cherry-red Maserati. _Uncle Vernon never had a car like this._

"Do not call me sis, and I am not younger than you. I literally helped mother give birth to you," the moon goddess reminded. Shrugging his shoulders, the sun god ignored his sister's claim. "Huntresses and campers, meet my younger, idiotic brother Apollo."

"Hello, ladies!" greeted the god.

Most, nearly all, of the huntresses groaned. Kora, though, she looked around confused. _What was wrong with this god? Isn't he just being nice?_ Apollo then turned to her and smirked. "Ah, the Girl-Who-Lived. How did you end up with my sister? Has she turned you against all men yet?"

Her ears immediately turned down, and her nose flared. "That's none of your business," she rumbled deep in her throat as she ignored the first comment. "Aren't you supposed to be supportive of her? That's what family is for."

Face turning red, Apollo looked away. Artemis and the other huntresses looked positively pleased and proud. Zoe wrapped her arm around the dragoness's shoulders and smiled "You're exactly right, Kora."

"Apollo, must you be so rude?" the moon goddess questioned. "Kora is welcome to do whatever she wants."

Clearing his throat, he avoided, "So, let's go to Camp Half-Blood!" Snapping his fingers, he turned his sports car into a Honda Odyssey, a soccer mom car.

"Just a moment, brother, I want to talk with my huntresses," Artemis interrupted. Beckoning her huntresses further away from the campers and her brother, she spoke to them, "You know the rule, girls. Beat those campers at Capture the Flag and be on guard while there. I'll return right after I go after the General. Good luck!" With that, she flashed away right as everyone averted their gaze.

Clapping, the sun god exclaimed, "Okay, everyone, let's board the Sun Chariot Express, but first, who will drive?" Percy raised his hand. "No, no, son of Poseidon. Father would immediately zap us out of the sky. No, how about you, half-sister!" Pointing to Thalia, he got into the passenger seat.

"Me?" she gasped. "I don't know how to drive."

"You'll be fine! You were born for this. Our father flies, I fly, Artemis flies. Don't worry, just drive," he urged.

The rest of the group climbed into the black of the car. Kora marveled at how spacious the van was. It could literally fit everyone with room to spare. Once everyone was sitting and safely buckled in, the car shot off into the sky as Thalia stepped on the gas. Jerking forward, Kora started to feel sick. Sure, she was a dragon, but she flies smoother than this. The ride was like a roller coaster, up and down, up and down.

Turning to Zoe, she groaned, "I'm going to be sick! Are we almost there?"

"Worry not, Kora, we have nearly arrived. Try not to let the nausea control thee."

"Wait, wait, young half-sister! This is our stop, slow down. We can't pass it, otherwise we have to do one whole rotation," Apollo warned. Slamming on the brakes, everyone flew back into their seats. The car made its way to the strawberry fields that Kora saw from the window. It made it to the ground, and everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank gods. I didn't think we'd make it!" Percy exclaimed. Kora found herself nodding in agreement.

"Shut up, Percy! Don't think I didn't see you crying," Thalia bit back.

"Yeah well if you had just-"

"Children, children, settle down," a man in a wheelchair interrupted as everyone piled out of the car.

Zoe leaned over to Kora and Bianca, she informed, "That is Chiron, trainer of heroes. He has trained many a hero. Do not let him fool you. He is not some senile old person."

Stepping up, Zoe announced, "Chiron, we shall be staying in our cabin, Cabin Eight. Let us go sisters."

"Just one moment please. I see we have some new huntresses." Looking at Kora directly, he stated, "I trust you will all be following the rules, especially with your new members."

"Chiron, Lady Artemis had no problems with allowing Kora to join us. I hope thee can trust in milady! Now please let us be off," Zoe argued and turned to leave. All the other huntresses followed her towards the silver cabin.

Once they made their way into the cabin, Kora took in the rows of beds. Just like the Sun Chariot, it was much more spacious than it seemed. It felt just like the tents from the camp in the woods. It feels just like home. The huntresses set their bags down right by their beds.

"Bianca, you set up next to me," Phoebe said. "Welcome to Cabin Eight, our home for a while until Artemis returns."

"Thank you, Phoebe," Bianca replied.

Zoe called over, "Kora, come over here. Thee may sleep next to thy. This bed has no current occupant."

Making her way over to the bed, she plopped down on it. She hadn't been in a real bed in years, barring these past couple of days of course. But, this bed was the comfiest she's ever slept on. Turning to her lieutenant, she thanked, "Zoe, no one has ever stood up for me before. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me. I've always been the one to take care of myself or the one protecting the forest." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Moving to sit next to the bed, Zoe hugged the dragon, "We look out for one another. Chiron does not know anything. We are family, Kora. We protect one another."


End file.
